Sisters
by ashleymariestel
Summary: Ashley and Sookie Stackhouse are two gifted siblings, with the vampires coming "out of the coffin" their abilities become known in the vampire world. With Eric's protection they forge ahead to face the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

As a child I was taught how to read, how to write, how to tie my shoes but nobody taught me how to harness and control my gifts. My name is Ashley Adel Stackhouse and I am the baby of the family. I have one older sister and one older brother. Sometimes I wish that we could be a normal family but I gave up on being normal a long time ago. I am sixteen years old and I have seen more and felt more than a normal sixteen year old should have. Sookie and I each have a special ability, Sookie's ability is to read minds and mine is the ability to see the future and feel their emotions at the same time.

The odd thing about our gifts is that Sookie's only works on breathers; by that I mean her gift works on normal humans, werewolves, shifters, and fairies; but her gift doesn't work on vampires. The odd thing about my gifts is that they work for everything, vampires, humans, weres, shifters; basically every creature on this big green earth. Right now I am trying to learn how to control my gifts. It seems that the more emotional I get the more out of control my gifts get. It has come to the point that when I go to the supermarket and pay for my groceries I will brush hands with the clerk and I will get a vision of their future. The more that happens the more upset I get and the more I get upset the more the visions happen. Needless to say it is a downward spiral. But with the help of Sookie I am hoping to learn how to control it.

When the vampires "came out of the coffin" I was so excited, I thought that would mean other creatures would come out of the closet and maybe I would be able to meet somebody else who has my talents. So far I haven't meant anybody else with my particular gifts but I am remaining hopeful. Not long after the vampires came out Sookie met Bill and has been with him ever since. Sometimes I think that something is not right with Bill, I guess you can just call me cynical but I just don't understand why a vampire would move out to the sticks and hook up with my sister right away. Normally when I think something is off, then something is off. I have tried telling this to Sookie ever since they got together that something is not right, but she won't listen to me.

Walking home from school I decide to go over to Merlotte's for a little bit and visit my sister; she should just be getting on her lunch break by the time I get there. Walking the mile and a half over to Merlotte's I make it there just before the dinner rush. Pushing open the door the country music and smell of grease and beer come over me like a tidal wave. Waving at Lafayette I sit down at the corner booth and pull out my homework. Glancing around the bar I see Sookie and give her a small wave. Bobbing her head at me in response I start this torture that teachers call homework. Not even ten minutes later Sookie comes and joins me along with two burger meals and two smoothies.

"So, how is your night going?" I say trying to start a conversation.

"It's going, I just can't wait to go over and see Bill after work." Watching her take a big bite out of her burger I shrug and pick up mine and start eating.

"Don't forget to tell Gran that you are going, you know how she worries, especially now that we have that killer out there, that's killing off everybody that associates with vampires."

"I know Ash, don't worry about it Bill will protect me."

"Yeah yeah, Bill will protect you. Have you asked him about going over to that vampire bar in Shreveport yet?"

"No, I am planning on asking him when he picks me up tonight."

"Do you want me to look and see how tonight's going to go?"

"Ashley, do not talk about that here, somebody could over hear you!" Sookie says in a hushed voice.

"Relax Sookie; everybody thinks I'm crazy so there is nothing to worry about. Besides I need to practice my "gift" anyway. Don't know why you still call it a gift, for me it is more of a disability than a gift." Taking a slurp from my smoothie I sigh in content.

"Ashley, we have talked about this. Your gift helps people out, even if they don't realize it. Besides it is just one of the many special things that make up who you are. I have to get back to work, tell Gran not to wait up for me. Night sis."

"Night Sookie." Laying a few bills on the table I finish my meal and head out the door.

**Home**

"Gran I'm home!" I shout while I open up the door.

"I'm in the kitchen dear."

Making my way to the kitchen I see my Gran sitting at the table with a book in her hand and a cup of hot tea in the other.

"How was school today?"

Sitting at the table I lay my backpack next to my chair. "It was ok, same old same old. I don't really see the point to going when I already know everything they teach. How was your day today?"

"It was interesting, Maxine Fortenbury called today and tried to convince me to not have Mr. Compton come to the meeting; but I told her don't bother. Oh, and Jason got arrested today."

Whipping my head towards, "What do you mean Jason got arrested?"

"Well Sheriff Dearborn went over to where he was working and arrested him. I have half a mind to call his mother and chew her out. My Jason is a good boy, everybody knows that."

"Yes Gran, is he still in jail?"

"Oh no, Tara bailed him out. Don't worry I asked Sookie to listen in on people, so he should be just fine."

"So that's the reason she's going to that bar in Shreveport tonight. Well Gran I think I am going to go to sleep. Oh, Sookie asked me to tell you that you shouldn't wait up for her tonight."

"Ok dear." With a kiss to her forehead I go up the stairs and head towards my room.

**At Fangtasia**

"So this is what a vampire bar looks like. It kind of reminds me of Disney World."

"You will find it gets more authentic as the night goes on." Steering me towards the bar I glance around and take in my surroundings. The walls are bright red and black with pictures hanging up of vampires. Up in the middle of the room is a big throne with a usually tall guy sitting on it texting on his phone. On the dance floor there are people dressed in scraps of leather, which they call clothes, and vampires dancing inhumanly fast. Everywhere people are just thinking about sex or about getting bit or both. Turning towards Bill I give him a quizzical look.

"Sookie, this is where you said Dawn went. Are you picking anything up yet?"

"All everybody is thinking about is sex. Nobody is thinking about Dawn. Maybe we should show her picture to the bar tender, he might recognize her."

Taking my arm Bill leads me over to the bar, signaling for a drink the vampire named Chow comes over. Digging through my purse I pull out the picture of Dawn.

"Have you seen this girl here?"

"We don't notice that here, you won't either." Alrighty then, I guess that answers my question, looking out over the crowd I take a second look over at the throne. He has long blonde hair and is extremely muscular, wearing a black beater that shows off his muscles to perfection.

"Who is that?" Nodding towards the throne.

"That is Eric." Bill responds in a tired tone.

"Oh."

"It's ok, everybody notices him. Oh oh."

"Oh, oh. You are not supposed to say "oh oh"." Looking around I notice that Eric is staring at us; with a twitch of his fingers he motions us towards him.

"We are being summoned."

Pulling me up, Bill leads me over to the gaudy throne, making our way through all the fangbangers we finally arrive.

"Bill."

"Eric. Pam."

"It's been awhile."

"I've been mainstreaming."

"I've heard." Swinging his gaze over towards me he stares at me for a few minutes. "I heard you have been asking questions. If you have anything to ask, you should ask it of me."

"Ok, have you seen this girl here?" Pulling out the picture of Dawn I hand it over to Eric.

Looking at him looking at it, I jump when I hear him actually answer my question.

"I have tasted this girl."

"I didn't taste her." Answers the woman called Pam.

"All right, that is all your time I need," snatching the picture out of his fingers I start to turn away from him.

"I'm not done with you yet." His voice booms over me. "Please, sit."

Sitting here listening to Bill talk to Eric about nothing is getting real boring. Listen to the minds around me; I try to find something interesting to occupy my time. Letting down my shields gradually I hear the voice of one man complaining that he shouldn't have agreed to work undercover tonight. I quickly glance back to Bill and Eric who are still conversing quietly.

"Do you know you have an undercover cop in here tonight?"

"You are not an undercover cop are you?"

"I'm not, but the man in that hat is."

Eric motions the bar tender over to him. Whispering something in his ear, Chow walks over to the cop and glamours him into leaving the club.

"Come let's go to my office, we have things to discuss."

Watching Eric get up from his throne he walks towards a wooden door that says "Employees Only." Glancing at the entrance to the club longingly I start following Eric down the hall. Entering his office, I am surprised to see that it actually looks like a normal office; a desk with a chair behind it, and in front of the chair sits two separate chairs with a couch against the wall. Sitting in the chair opposite Eric I quietly glance at the door only to see Pam come in and shut it.

"Now, how did you know that man was a cop?"

"I heard him." I answer simply, hoping that explanation will work, because after all it is the truth.

"You heard him."

"Yes. I heard him. Now can I go?"

"No, you may not. Mr. Compton are you quite attached to your human?"

"She is mine." Raising my eyebrows in agitation I hiss at Bill.

"I am most certainly not yours. I belong to myself." Crossing my arms across my chest I look over at Eric.

"Sookie in the Vampire world you are mine." Bill tries to explain. "Especially where Eric is concerned, I'm not saying you're my property but it is up to me to protect you."

"Well said Bill, but back to the reason why we are here. How did you hear him?"

Hands folded properly in my lap I resignedly state that I heard him think it. Watching both eyebrows lift into his hair line I go back to staring at my lap.

"You heard him think it?"

"That is correct, I am a telepath."

"It has been centuries since I have met a telepath. I hear they taste delectable. Would you let me taste you Miss. Stackhouse?"

"You most certainly will not taste me Mr. Northman! You can just keep your nasty self over there in that chair." Hearing him give a loud laugh I cross my arms over my chest and look at the door.

"Never hurts to ask. Now how about I offer you a deal?"

"Deal? Why would I want to agree to anything with you?"

"Because if you don't than all a vampire would to do take you, would be to end Mr. Compton. In our world Mr. Compton is a very young vampire, it would not take much to overtake him. If you accept my deal then you would be under my protection."

"Ok, what is your deal?"

"You will come and read the minds of anybody I want whenever I want and I will pay you for your services."

"And what would happen to the people if they were guilty?"

"I will see to their punishment if they are vampire, and if they are human I will call the police."

"That sounds good to me."

"Sookie, what are you doing? You can't just agree to work for Eric!"

"Why not Bill? It seems like an ok deal and besides I have his protection in case some crazy person comes after me." After thinking for a bit I decide to ask if this protection comes to my family as well.

"Eric, does this protection cover my family as well, it is only my Grandma and my sister and brother."

"Does anybody else in your family have any special talents like yours?"

"My little sister, Ashley, she can see the future and feel peoples emotions, but that's it."

"How old is your little sister?"

"Sixteen, why?"

Waving me off, Eric looks over to Pam and starts talking to her in their language. After a couple of minutes of them ignoring us Eric looks back over to me.

"Your family will be added to my protection. But your sister will have the same contract as you have. You both will come work for me anytime I want and will be paid well for it. And in return you will have my protection. Later this week, you will bring Ashley over here to come meet me and Pam. While she is here she will demonstrate her ability, and you will do the same. Now I believe Mr. Compton wants to leave. Until next week Miss. Stackhouse."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Ashley's POV**

I can't wait for Sookie to come home for the bar, I know she told me not to wait up for her but I want too. She has to tell me who the tall muscular blonde person is and how he is going to be involved in our lives. I'm just so excited I can barely keep still. She better come home soon, I have school tomorrow morning. Looking out the window one more time I see her little beat up car driving slowly up the drive way. Running down the stairs I open up the front door, nearly knocking it off its hinges, to reveal a not so happy Sookie on the other side.

"You knew how tonight was going to go and you didn't tell me." Sookie says while shaking her finger at me in indignation.

"Yup, so how did it go? Who's the big muscular blonde? When am I going to meet them? Where's Bill?"

"I am not in the mood for this discussion tonight Ashley, and Bill and I got into a fight tonight. He thinks I betrayed him because I didn't tell him you have any gifts."

"So Bill just left you at the bar?"

"No he escorted me into my car and half way home we got into a fight. So he asked me to pull over and then he just left me. Why didn't you tell me how tonight was going to work out?"

"Because if I told you, you wouldn't have gone, and if you wouldn't have gone I wouldn't be able to meet the big muscular guy and the guy with all the tattoos."

"What guy with the tattoos?"

"Never mind, it is not important yet. So Bill just ditched you out in the middle of nowhere. That is awfully crappy of him."

"I don't want to talk about it Ashley. It is way past your bed time why don't you go to sleep? You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow and Sam wants to talk to you about offering you a part time job as a waitress tomorrow."

"Ok Sook. Don't stay up too late, and don't let any big bad vampires bite."

"Bed, now." Pointing up the stairs I decide to follow her _advice_ for once.

**At School the Next Day**

When is my teacher ever going to shut up? She has been saying the same thing for over an hour. The last class of the day always seems to drag by. I only have a half hour left before I bike over to Merlotte's and talk to Sam about a job he is going to offer me. So far I have drawn an entire little fair and even colored in some of it, and the entire time I'm doing this the teacher just glances at me and shake her head. You know it is bad when the teachers don't even pay attention to you anymore. I also have straight A's so maybe that has something to do with it. Looking at the clock I only have two minutes left, so I decide to put my color pencils away and start rolling up my drawing. With a ring the bell sounds off, the sounds of students hurrying out the classroom. Slowly packing up my things I stroll out of the classroom and get on my bike to head towards Merlotte's.

Getting on my bike I peddle the mile and a half over to Merlotte's I open up the door and become overcome with the smell of grease and beer. Waving at Tara I head towards Sam's office. Knocking softly I open up the door and see Sam being drowned in paperwork.

"Hey Sam, you want to see me?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming. I was wondering if you want a part time job. You will be doing mostly waitressing and helping me with my paperwork."

"Sounds like fun, do I get free food when I work?"

"Yeah, you get one free meal for a four hour shift plus your normal wages. Sookie told you that you will be working mostly weekends and an occasional weekday right?"

"No, but it sounds good to me. When do you need me to start?" Noticing his sheepish grin, I wait for him to tell me the time he wants me in tonight.

"If you can start tonight at five to ten that would be amazing of you, you will be filling in for Arlene. One of her kids has strep."

"Yeah tonight sounds good. Oh Sam, I will not be wearing those booty shorts that you have all the girls wear, I will be wearing a nice pair of jeans or shorts that are a reasonable length." With that said I shut the door and wave goodbye Tara on my way out.

A lot of people are surprised when they find out that Sookie and I are related. The reason being is that we are completely different; while Sookie has gorgeous blonde hair my hair is a dark chestnut brown color (Before you ask we are pretty sure we have the same parents). While Sookie is bubbly and for lack of a better term, a blonde, I am smarter and a lot more reserved. The other more startling difference is our physical bodies; Sookie is really gifted in the chest department while I am not so blessed in that department. The way I look at it, I can wear almost any shirt in any style and it will look good on me, and my chest size matches my body size to a T. I have a very slender build and I am medium in height. I suppose you can call me a little bundle of repressed energy that is just waiting to come out. Sookie thinks the reason I am so slender is because I pedal my bike everywhere. Which is what I am doing right now, I am pedaling my bike over to Gran's house which is where I have lived since my parents have died. So I guess you can say it is my house too. Pedaling up the long drive way I see my Gran weeding her garden out front with a glass of lemonade sitting beside her.

"Gran! Guess what?"

"What dear?" Sprinting off my bike I run towards her and envelop her in a great bear hug.

"I got a job at Merlotte's and I am almost done with my drawing!" Slapping me on my arm lightly she gently scolds me for drawing in class again.

"What have I told you about drawing in class, just because you are already done with all the work doesn't mean you can just decide to have art period instead of English."

"But Gran you love my drawings," I pout. "and this one is really cool; it's a picture of a fair with little children playing around a big bouncer thing. All I have left to do is finish coloring it in, which I can do tomorrow in History class."

"Sometimes I just don't know what to do with you Ashley."

"Me either Gran, me either. Oh I also start my new job tonight, I work five to ten."

"Ok dear, just let me know when you are home for the night."

"Will do, night Gran." With a final hug to her I run up stairs to go change for work. Standing in front of my closet I try to decide between wearing the more daring tank top that stops just above my pants or my Rain Forest Café t-shirt. They both have their good points and bad points. The tank top will be showing off my belly but my Rain Forest Café t-shirt is my favorite shirt. Decide to go with the midnight blue tank top I pull it on and find a pair of black shorts that will match my black Chuck Taylor shoes. Standing in front of my full length mirror I admire myself, not to shabby for a five minute outfit. Running down the stairs I wave goodbye and hop on my bike to go pedal to Merlotte's.

Authors Note:

Hey All, I am hoping that Godric will be in the next chapter, he might make a special visit to see his "child" and meet Ashley at the same time. Let me know what you think, make sure you hit that little yellow bubble at the end of the page that says "review." Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Ashley's POV**

Arriving at Merlotte's I glance at the over filling parking lot. That is the bad thing about living in a small town; there are not a lot of places to go out to eat so the one place that is open is always busy. Pushing open the door I smell the stale beer and grease. Nodding to Sam I go towards the office and drop off my backpack.

"Sam where do you want me tonight?"

"Ashley, thank God. Can you just go to the kitchen and take all the food from there to the tables, and after that you can take over your section."

Cocking my head to the side I stare at him for a few moments, silently asking the most obvious question in the world, at least obvious to me.

"Sam, care to inform the rest of the class what my normal section is?"

Giving me a sheepish grin he answers me. "Your section is the tables in front of the bar and tell Sookie that she is to switch to taking over Arlene's tables. Ashley, make sure you stay where I can see you. If you need any help with any idiots just come get me and I will deal with them."

Slightly touched at his words I nod my head and go to the kitchen. Seeing Terry and Lafayette over by the grill I say a quick hello.

"Hooker, took you long enough to get here. Where you been?"

"I got here on time, plus it takes awhile to peddle here on my bike."

"Hooker, you need to get you a car."

"Tell that to my bank account. Now where does all this food go?"

Terry finally takes mercy on me decides to answer. After a few minutes of filling me in on all the order numbers and where the tables are at I decide to head out and face the vultures that we call customers.

Not too long into my shift the main doors open up to reveal three vampires. The first one to enter the room is a petite blonde woman wearing a pink pencil skirt with a red blouse tucked expertly in with a bored look on her face. The second one to enter is a freaky tall blonde guy wearing sinfully delicious leather pants that look painted on with a muscle shirt. Finally the third one to enter the room is the vampire from my visions. He is a couple inches taller than the woman but is shorter than the tall blonde man. Just looking at him makes my legs feel like jelly. He is gorgeous and has the most beautiful eyes. He is very muscular with the kindest eyes blue eyes known to mankind. His tattoos are just peeking out from under his dark blue shirt. His hair just barely reaches his forehead with just enough hair to grab onto but short enough it is not in his eyes. Watching them walk over to Sookie's section I head back to the kitchen to grab the rest of the orders for my tables. Meeting up with Sookie at the kitchen I just smile at her. Not even two seconds of standing there she starts in on Mr. Northman.

"I can't believe he is here tonight. I just saw him yesterday. He didn't even give me time to call and set up the time we will come over this week."

"Relax Sookie, your not even giving him a chance."

"Don't you start Ashley; I know what I'm doing with them."

"Well you might want to go over there and take their orders. They have been staring at us the entire time you have been over here." With that said it reach over and take my plates to take over to my tables. With a huff of indignation Sookie goes towards her newest customers.

**Eric's POV**

Driving towards Merlotte's I glance over at Godric, who is sitting in the passenger side seat of my car. I still can't believe that I convinced him to come and check out this new human I have found for him. He is normally not the type to do this but I think I convinced him to give her a chance even though I have never met her. Maybe Ashley is what Godric needs in his life. I know Godric needs someone to stand up to him and to push him when other people and vampires won't. I know they will fight with each other a lot but I am hoping they will become great companions and hopefully in time I will have a new sister and Godric will have a wife.

"You will like this one Master. She sounds like she will be a fine companion for you."

"What makes you think that Eric? Is she like your human?" Godric asks with distain.

"No Master she is nothing like Sookie, she is smart and defiant. She has a very strong will. She will be able to match you wit for wit. I think you will have fun trying to dominate her. She's sixteen and she works part time at Merlotte's. She also has some special abilities."

"Special abilities?"

"Yes Master. She can see the future and feel other people's emotions."

"Interesting, what does she look like?"

"Well aren't you an impatient vampire. I had Pam hack into the school computer and pull her grades and photos. Based on her grades I know she is smart, but her picture is amazing. She has dark hair and is slightly pale. She looks like she is skinny but not too skinny. Her head will reach your shoulders when she stands next to you and she is in good shape. I know she is a scheming little human. She likes to observe people and how they interact with each other. She knew how last night would go down and she didn't warn her sister. I had Pam follow Sookie home and Pam said that Sookie yelled at her because she knew what would happen and did nothing to prevent it. I think she wants to meet us and you. I am also pretty sure that she is not a big Bill Compton fan."

Looking interested he turns to face me. "Do you think she saw me in a vision?"

"Maybe, we will find out. Now how do you want to play this off when we get there?"

"They are both waitress' correct?"

"Yes Master."

"We will sit in Sookie's section so I can observe Ashley. Don't confront Ashley; I want to see what her reaction to having me be there will be. When we enter the doors I want Pam to go in first then you and me last. We will not intimidate any person and you will not provoke Sookie or Mr. Compton, no matter how much he annoys you. Do you understand me Eric, Pam?"

"Yes, Master." They both chorus.

"Good, it looks like we are here. Now everybody behave."

"You act like we are newborns Godric. We are well respected citizens in the vampire community, I swear to you Godric we will uphold your orders to the highest degree." With a deep bow I open up Godric's door, and walk over to Pam's side and open up her door. With Pam on one arm and Godric on the other we make our way to the entrance.

Upon entering Merlotte's everybody stops to stare at us, like we are some creatures in a zoo. With a glare sent towards everyone I lead Pam and Godric to a booth in the corner of Sookie's section.

Sitting down in the booth, we all notice Sookie standing by the kitchen talking to Lafayette. Watching Sookie talk, I notice Godric actively scanning the bar in search of his future companion. Upon finding her Godric sends a small smile her way which she returns with a similar smile of her own and a bow of her head. Watching her walk over to where Sookie is, we all notice how she is not in the same uniform as the other waitress's are. Looking at Godric, I decide to start up a conversation.

"Why do you think Ashley is not in the same uniform as everyone else?"

"I don't know Eric, do you think she fought Sam over it?"

"Maybe, she does seem like a little firecracker. She looks like she doesn't take any crap from anybody. Your in trouble master, you won't be able to get away with anything with her around."

Chuckling at my joke Godric goes back to watching Ashley while Sookie approaches out table with a glare on her beautiful face.

"What are you doing here Eric?" Sookie says while she folds her arms across her chest.

"Pam and I decided that we want to come and see where you work. So I called Godric and asked him if he wants to come with us and he agreed. Now aren't you going to take our order my ever delectable Lover."

Hugging herself more she turns her nose up and lays into me some more. "Stop calling me that, I am not nor will I ever be your "Lover" I am Bill's and I thought we agreed that I will call you later this week to set up a time for me and Ashley to meet you."

Laughing softly I decide to indulge her for tonight. "But Lover, since you and your sister are here tonight I thought it best to get it out of the way right away. Besides Godric here wants to meet your sister and by the looks of it your sister wants to meet him too." Nodding towards where Ashley is watching the whole altercation from the kitchen.

"My sister does not need to meet any vampires, the only reason I told you about her gift is because I don't want anyone hurting her. She is sixteen years old; she doesn't need you involved in her life. She has enough going on as it is."

"That may be the way you see it Lover, but from our point of view I think she thinks otherwise. Otherwise she wouldn't be bringing us our drinks for us."

Sookie spins around and sees that Ashley is right behind her with three bloods balanced on a tray with a small smile on her face.

"Ashley, this isn't your section."

"Now Sookie, that isn't very nice. You've been over here for awhile and your other tables are starting to get antsy. I thought I was being nice by helping you take care of your customers." With a pout on her face Ashley hands the tray off to Sookie.

"You know Sookie, glaring at her won't make your tray disappear. Now how about you hand us the bloods and you can go help the other tables while Pam, Godric and I go back to conversing with each other." With another huff of agitation Sookie places the tray not too gently on the table and spins around on her heel to go back to the kitchen.

"I think your right Eric, I will enjoy courting Ashley."

Smiling a little at my maker I hand out the bloods, surprised to see that each blood is the favorite for all three of us. Sipping the blood I turn back to Godric.

"I thought so; she is a little firecracker isn't she? Now I have to figure out how I am going to get Sookie to see that Bill is the wrong guy for her. Do you have any ideas Pam?"

Pam lifts up her glass daintily and takes a small sip. "Well Dear Abby says that you should show her your gentlemanly side first, and woo her with small gifts and gentle touches while gradually making opening yourself more and more to her each and every day."

"How am I supposed to woo her with gifts, she hates it when Bill buys her stuff."

Laughing under her breath she places her glass back on the table. "The difference between Bill and you is like night and day. You are over a thousand years old, if she doesn't like small gifts why don't you just try a different avenue? You could help her out by physically fixing some of the problems on her house. I noticed that when I followed her home that her drive way needs to be repaved, her house needs to be repainted and her trees need to be trimmed down. Why don't you trim her trees for her and leave a small note on her door saying that you thought she would appreciate the gesture and tell her you can call you anytime for anything. Don't make any sexual innuendos she seems the type that would find that repulsive at first."

Leaning back in my chair I can't but think about how wonderful of a child Pam is. "Okay Pam, that sounds like good advice. I'll make sure you have the night off so you can help me trim the trees properly. Master, do you need any advice on how you are going to woo Ashley? Pam has vast knowledge of how the modern day woman thinks."

Smirking at me he crosses his arms across his chest. "No, I think I know how to handle my woman."

**Authors Note:**

Hey all,

So I decided to have Eric call Godric and have him come look at the human he thinks will be a good companion for him. So Godric will be making more appearances in later chapters. I'm thinking that maybe I will make Ashley be a little feistier when it comes to Godric, yes they will fight a lot but they will also make up a lot. With Eric trying to steal Sookie who knows how those characters will interact. Well I know how they will interact but you my dear readers will find out later. Don't forget to hit the bubble and review. I've been working on this chapter all week trying to get it to flow better let me know what you think of my latest developments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Ashley's POV**

Godric, that's what his name is and it suites him perfectly. I just can't believe that he will be all mine eventually. Twirling around my room I just smile and keep thinking of him. He is so perfect; his eyes, his hair, his arms, his voice, everything. I just can't wait to hold him, to kiss him, to….I just know we are going to be perfect match. Yeah we will have our problems but we will compliment each other wonderfully. I am just so happy to finally have met him. Yeah I may sound a little boy crazy but Godric is not a boy, Godric is a man. He is my companion for all time. He's the one I want to give my virginity too, he's the one I want to marry, and he's the one I want to travel with, talk with, and just plain be with. I just know we are going to be so happy, I will save him and in return he will save me in every way I can possibly be saved.

Later this week Sookie and I have to go over to "Fangtasia" and see Eric about something. I don't know what he wants but I have a feeling my sister knows exactly what he wants. This whole "let's plan Ashley's life with out telling her anything" phase of Sookie's is going to stop. I will not stand for her making contracts for me without me being there to negotiate my side of the deal, and not telling me what our employer wants from us is just plain rude. I could go to Gran and tell her about what Sookie's done but that would just be childish. I will confront her tomorrow. Right now I just want to go to sleep; it has been a long night, first school then work. Now I just want to dream and dream some more. This whole work and school thing is not easy. Tomorrow I will talk to Sookie and hopefully see Godric, I might even settle for seeing Eric or Pam. It is always good to know your future brother-in-law and step-sister.

**The Next Day**

Staring at the clock on the wall I watch the minute hand slowly move forward. It's only ten a clock and I am ready for a nap. Oh well it is only German class, I suppose I can take a little nap, the teacher will never notice.

"Miss. Stackhouse!"

"Ja." I ask lifting my head from my arms.

"You know I don't care when you draw pictures in class, and I don't care when you write and do your homework for other classes in this class. But I draw the line at sleeping in class. You will do well to remember this."

"Yes, Sir I will try to stay awake."

Going back to looking at the time, I think of what Godric is doing right now. I know he is in his day time rest, but I wonder if he is spending the day with his Eric or if he went back home to Dallas. I have a feeling he went back home, but I am still hoping that he stayed the day with him. Hopefully I might see him tonight at work. I know he has a job in Dallas so he can't leave the state that much, but maybe just maybe I will see him soon.

Finally the bell rings, signaling the end of the school day and the beginning of my night shift at Merlotte's. Last night the drunks weren't too bad, but maybe that is because of the three scary vampires that were in last night. I have a feeling that tonight I will experience how Merlotte's usually is, with no Sookie for back up. Riding my bike as fast as I can over to Merlotte's I park it on the bike rack and start heading towards Sam's office.

"Hey Sam, I'm here." With a small wave sent his way I head over to my tables.

A couple of hours into my shift I notice that the clientele are getting drunker and the tips are getting cheaper. Getting a little worried about how they will start treating me, I look over to see Sam working the bar at an incredible speed for a human. It's very strange the more these people drink the most lustful they get; it is one step short of becoming an orgy. Picking up some of my food orders from the kitchen I look toward Lafayette for some reassurance that I will be ok, that nobody will touch me, but he is busy at the grill and doesn't notice me. Taking the chicken basket over to the road crew I feel someone grab my ass.

"Hey darlin' don't you want to come home with me? I'll show you a good time."

Looking over my shoulder I see that it is someone from out of town. Not even hiding my shudder of disgust I grab his wrist and remove it from my bum, none to gently.

"No, I don't think I will go with you anywhere you little pervert. In fact I think you will leave this place and never come back." Crossing my arms under my chest I turn around to face him completely.

Being completely stunned by my forwardness, this customer who I will dub as Idiot 1, stares at me before he stands up and looms over me.

"Who do you think you are?" Idiot 1 slurs at me, "You are supposed to TAKE care of your customers not be a tease, you slut."

"Just use your hand to take care of yourself; I'm sure you've been doing that for years and I am not a tease you man-whore."Smiling at everyone's chuckles I give Idiot 1 a small smile.

"Why you little bitch, now I will forgive all of this if you just sit on my lap for a few minutes." Giving me a leering smile I just turn around and grab the nearest glass of beer, which just so happens to be his, and poor it all over his head.

"Did that cool you off, or do you need another beverage dumped on you?"

Noticing him not answering me, I grab another glass of beer and throw it in his face, completely drenching him from head to foot.

"Now get out of here, I won't ask again." I say with practiced tolerance for the slow of mind.

Again the idiot says nothing and I just give up on him and pick up the two empty glasses and head towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Lafayette do you think you can give me a ride home when you are done with your shift tonight? I don't want to ride my bike with that idiot out there."

"No problem baby girl." Giving me a sly wink I go head towards the bar to pick up the rest of my drink orders. Oddly enough Sam missed the entire altercation.

"Busy night Sam?"

"Yeah, do you think Sookie will come in if I call her?"

"I think she will castrate you if you call her in on her day off, apparently she has a big date with Bill tonight. Is this the rest of my drinks?"

Looking at me in shock he just nods his head. There are a lot of times people just stare at me in shock. It's not as if I am that outspoken, I just don't take any crap from anyone. Oh well, I guess I will just take care of the rest of my customers. They seem to like me, or at least they like the little show I just put on.

**At Bill Compton's House**

"Bill, I'm so excited about our date. It's been too long since we have been able to be together without anyone with us. With my sister and Gran, and your new "daughter" it seems like we will don't have any time to be just with each other." Hugging Bill in the tightest hug I can humanly manage I place a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, I know darlin' sometimes I just want to pay a babysitter to watch Jessica and just whisk you away into the night for a romantic weekend. If I ask politely I am sure Eric would watch Jessica for me, and then you can have me to yourself all weekend. You could call into work and we could go to the new vampire hotel in Dallas and just have some time to ourselves."

Twirling me around in little circles he hugs me close from behind, pushing my body against his front. Feeling how excited he is getting I grind my hips into him in slow circular motions. Tightening his arms around my waist Bill starts to kiss my neck while moving one of his hands towards my breasts. Opening up the front of my dress, Bill looks down at my bra.

"Do you like it? It is one of my favorites." I say in a low hoarse voice.

For some reason I am very relieved that I choose to wear my nice red push-up bra. This bra does Victoria Secret proud. It pushes up my girls so they look absolutely amazing and judging by Bill's reaction, it is more than worth the extra money I spent on it. Seeing his fangs come out of his gums I smirk at his face.

"Now Bill we have reservations at the restaurant in thirty minutes we should get going."

Not acknowledging anything I said, Bill just moves his hand to cup my breasts, playing with my nipple through the thin fabric.

"Bill." I moan out, "We really need to go."

Completely ignoring me, Bill continues to play with my rock hard nipples. Tearing my bra in half he gives a sigh of pleasure while he watches my breasts being released from their bonds. Spinning me around so I am facing him chest to chest, Bill looks down at me with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Bill, what has gotten into you? We can't go out now that you ruined my outfit, and how am I going to explain my dress to Gran?" Untangling myself from his arms I start to button up my dress.

"Sookie, you are mine. Right now I don't want to go out; all I want to do is to sample your delectable body all night long." Letting out a small breath, I start counting down from ten.

"Oh just because you think I am yours, does not mean you have access to my body whenever you want it. You and your old fashioned way of thinking, I am not just some piece of property for you to use whenever you feel like." Looking down to button up my dress I did not see Bill's face looking down at me in anger. Feeling his hands grab my arms roughly I look at his face.

"What are you doing Bill?"

"Sookie, you can't keep sassing me. I am the superior being in this relationship. Being that superior being means that you have to obey me and not talk back to me. Now tonight I want to stay inside and fuck every part of your body until dawn and that is what we are going to do."

Ripping my dress completely off my body, Bill moves down to start sucking on my breasts, cutting my soft skin with the tips of his fangs. Letting out a small gasp of pain, I can feel Bill grin against my skin. Giving Bill a firm push on his shoulder I watch as he falls down on his bum.

"You just stay over there or I am going to call Eric."

"Sookie, I am so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me." Cutting his wrist open for me he holds it out to me. "Here take some of my blood so your wounds will heal."

Recoiling in disgust I just stare at his face, not really knowing what to think about this new side of Bill. Most of me is disgusted by his actions, but part of me feels sorry for him. I know that the only reason he is like this is because of his environment, it isn't any of his own doing.

"Bill, I think you need to learn how to control your temper. Now if we are to continue to be in this relationship together than we are going to consider ourselves equals. You are not the "superior being." I forgive you for what happened tonight because you have no control over it, but I expect you to listen to my opinions in the future." Taking his wrist in my mouth is swallow two mouth fulls of his blood.

"Thank you Sookie, I am so sorry."

Giving a quick kiss to his cheek, I finish buttoning my dress and head towards the door.

"I love you Bill. Maybe you can change the reservations for next week."

Giving me a small affirmative nod, Bill sends a small smirk my way.

Walking across the commentary I give Bill's tombstone a soft pat.

**Authors Note: **

Poor Sookie, I don't think she even knows what the meaning of the word love is when it comes to relationships.

To answer some questions, Ashley knows about the murders, but in her vision she just sees the women getting murdered she hasn't seen the murderer himself, yet. Nobody else knows she is a serer except her grand and Sookie and a few select vampires. Because Ashley has such a strong dislike of Bill she is unconsciously blocking visions that deal with him, but I think she will start actively looking for visions of him very shortly. It will get very interesting very soon.

I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, sorry it took so long, I was playing with how I wanted that last scene to end and decided I will keep Sookie true to her character. She is extremely forgiving/loyal, she will forgive Bill for anything that he's done. Maybe the reason she is like this is because of his blood, or it's just in her nature. Time will tell. Don't forget to hit the little yellow bubble. And review.


End file.
